smallville_fanmadefandomcom-20200213-history
Obsession (Episode)
|season=Season 3 |episode=14 (58 in total) |air_date=February 18, 2004 |previous_episode=Velocity |next_episode=Resurrection }} "Obsession" is the fourteenth episode in the third season of Smallville, and fifty-eighth episode overall. It aired on February 18, 2004. Summary is forced to use in front of Alicia, but he is surprised to find out she has powers of her own. The two develop a bond through their shared secret, but things turn ugly after Alicia becomes obsessive about sharing Clark with anyone else - especially . Meanwhile, Lana asks to investigate Adam. Recap During an economics class field trip to the headquarters in , Clark and are trading sarcastic comments back and forth, so the teacher separates them. She directs Clark to an elevator containing one other classmate, the pretty, blonde Alicia Baker. As they are riding down, the elevator cable snaps and it begins to free-fall down the shaft. Clark uses his to burn out the security camera, then punches through the wall of the elevator and grabs a pipe to stop it. Alicia looks on in wonder and Clark asks her not to tell anybody. As rescuers try to pry the elevator open, she approaches Clark and the two disappear in a cloud of green smoke and reappear on the ground floor unharmed. It is Clark's turn to look at Alicia in wonder and she also asks him not to tell. The next day at school, Clark approaches Alicia. She tells him she has been able to teleport since the . Clark explains that his abilities are also connected to the meteor shower. In 's Talon apartment, Lana finds a diary detailing what she and Clark have done together over the past few weeks. He catches her snooping and she threatens to evict him. He coolly reminds her that it's not that easy to evict someone and she should check her tenant laws. Clark gets up the nerve to ask her on a date. Lana tells Clark about the journal and asks Lex's help to get rid of Adam. Clark and Alicia are at his and they look through his telescope and talk about being different. Clark assures her that he doesn't think she's a freak. While dropping her off at home, she says that her parents don't understand her; they are very overprotective and used to try to keep her from teleporting. They almost kiss goodnight, but Clark is too shy. Later that night, Clark is shocked when Alicia appears in his bed in her underwear. Clark is initially reluctant, but Alicia takes the lead and they start kissing, until bursts into the bedroom. Clark is left to explain to his parents exactly how Alicia got into his bed. They are skeptical and don't think dating Alicia is a good idea. They ask Clark how much he told her and Clark maintains he didn't tell her about his weakness to . However, Alicia is still at his house, listening to the whole conversation. She is pleased when Clark announces that he thinks he's found someone with whom he can have a real relationship. The next day at school, Pete congratulates Clark on having a girl in his bedroom and Clark finds his locker lined with pictures of Alicia. Alicia is unimpressed with his suggestion that they "set a few boundaries." Clark goes to talk to about her clinginess and Lex suggests that he might be encouraging Alicia by telling her what she wants to hear. Clark goes to Alicia's house to talk to her, but she's not home. Her parents are reserved and a little fearful. They live in fear of their daughter and cannot control her at all. They tell Clark about a lead room they kept Alicia in to stop her from teleporting, but she begged to be let out. They warn Clark to back off because the last boy Alicia dated did not fare too well in the end. Clark returns home to his loft to find it completely redecorated by Alicia. She has put pictures of herself everywhere and has scratched out a yearbook photograph of Lana. As Clark looks around annoyed, she appears next to him. He confronts her about invading his loft and they argue until Alicia receives a call; her father is in the hospital. He takes her to the hospital, but he suspects Alicia did something to her father. Sheriff Adams also suspects and asks Alicia questions until she begins to cry. Clark asks her if she harmed her father and they argue until she teleports away. Clark returns home to find her in his kitchen. He asks her to turn herself in, but she refuses. She slyly says that both of their families will be safe if they keep each other's secrets, then leaves. Unsure what to do next, Clark visits . He tells her what Alicia can do and the two figure out a way to lure Alicia out. Chloe goes to Alicia's house and makes up a story about how Clark needs help because the sheriff is blaming him for her father's injuries. Alicia finds Clark at an old warehouse and he once again tries to convince her to turn herself in. She says they should just run away and Clark pretends to agree. He tries to trap her in a lead-painted room, but she figures out his plan and uses a meteor rock to subdue him. She leaves him incapacitated on the floor and walks out. Alicia arrives at the Talon and threatens Lana with a knife, saying that Clark told her all the secrets he would never tell Lana. Back at the old warehouse Clark is able to kick the paint can over onto the meteor rock and dash after her. Clark arrives and douses Alicia in lead paint. She is unable to teleport away. Lana comes over to the farm and to thank Clark. Lana tells Clark that she told her the truth about Clark. She also mentions that Clark is still love with her. Clark and his mother talk about how he feels like he will never have a meaningful relationship if he always has to lie about his abilities. He tries to get to understand his attraction to Alicia was based on the fact that he was able to be himself around her. Lana arrives at the Talon to find that Adam is gone. She thanks Lex, but Lex says he had nothing to do with it. His security people can't even find him. Adam's fate is revealed when he is shown strapped to a chair in a medical facility. is seen walking in the room and asking him for his inability to uncover Clark's secrets. He sent him to to become Lana Lang's best friend and find out everything she knows about Clark Kent, but instead, he has alienated her completely. Lionel denies Adam the medication he needs and cruelly leaves him strapped to a chair to die alone in the dark. Cast Starring * Clark Kent * Lana Lang * Lex Luthor * Pete Ross * Chloe Sullivan * Lionel Luthor * Martha Kent * Jonathan Kent Guest Starring * Adam Knight * Alicia Baker * Mrs. Baker * John Baker * Dr. Lia Teng * Sheriff Nancy Adams Notes * Antagonist: Alicia Baker * Lana's yearbook dedication reads: "Great memories this year spent cramming at the with the gang. Thanks CS, CK, PR, LL for always sticking by me! You guys are the best. Can't wait for summer relaxing at Crater Lake, riding through the fields, and of course NO homework! Everyone come visit me at the for some iced coffee and other summer treats! I'll see the rest of you in the fall! Take care everyone!" ''. She also included a special note to Clark, which reads: ''"To Clark. The boy next door who became so much more. Xo xo Love, Lana." * As Adam informs Lana, it is indeed difficult to evict someone. It is also illegal for landlords to enter rented apartments without permission. * The DVD contains a deleted scene in which a pair of henchmen abduct by shooting him with a tranquilizer gun. * In the , Lex tells Lana "Believe me, there are definitely ways of getting rid of someone a lot faster than that." When he says that, a winged wall decoration is directly behind his head, resembling devil's horns. *'Obsession' is a character in the comics who is obsessed with Superman and stole artifacts that allow her to have similar powers. *When Pete talks to Clark about his dating Alicia he mentions that they had recent disagreements, a reference to their arguments in the previous episode Velocity. Spoilers * Alicia Baker's fate is concluded in the following season, with the episodes Unsafe and Pariah. * Adam Knight's fate is concluded in the following episodes Resurrection and Crisis. Allusions * Chloe's comment about Alicia "going all Glenn Close" is a reference to Close's psychotic, obsessive ex-lover character in the film Fatal Attraction. Clark also referenced the film in Lineage. When Alicia returned to , referenced to the same character a third time. Quotes :Alicia: Come on, Clark, I know you managed to fry that security camera. I just... I can't figure out exactly how. : : With my eyes. They give off heat. : : I just think that maybe we need to set some boundaries. You know, maybe some limitations. :Alicia: We're special, Clark. People like us don't need boundaries and limitations. : : Alicia said that you, um, you told her the truth about yourself. Stuff you never told me. What did she mean by that? : : You know, Alicia said a lot of crazy things. : : She also, um, said that you were still in love with me. But, uh, but that was crazy, too, right? : : Right. : : You know, for a while, I thought that person was Lana, but I could never be honest with her. And then I thought it was Alicia because she was like me. : : Sweetheart, there's -- there's nobody like you. : : Maybe that means I'll always be alone. Category:Episodes Category:Smallville Episodes Category:Smallville Season 3 Episodes